


Permission

by Carbon65



Series: Newsies Drabbles and Ficlets [3]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Drabble, Female Relationships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbon65/pseuds/Carbon65
Summary: Give yourself permission, ain’t nobody else who can.





	Permission

Sarah Jacobs spent her life being quiet. Sarah Jacobs spent her life apologizing. Sarah Jacobs spent her life tucking herself into corners.

She was at the theater, looking for Les. He spent an unhealthy amount of time there, but no one asked Sarah’s opinion. She was backstage - not exactly forbidden, no.

She practically stumbled into Medda. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. Im looking for Les?”

“Why are you apologizing?”

Sarah bites her lip, doesnt say the words.

“Child, stop apologizing for taking up space. You got the same right as everyone else. Give yourself permission, ain’t nobody else who can.”

**Author's Note:**

> Im faceclaiming Sarah Jacobs from the movie and Medda Larkin from the play, thus the cross tag. Pick your favorite Medda, though!
> 
> I've been thinking about this a lot, particularly after a friend told me that I'd used my apology for our conversation. I often don't apologize because Im truly sorry. I apologize because Im nervous and don't feel like I deserve to take up space.
> 
> ...At one point, my coworkers charged me a quarter for every unnecessary apology.


End file.
